


Promise Me I Won't Die

by Neo_Naughtager



Category: Jroleplay (The Centricide Webseries Roleplay), Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: A lil i guess, Big Penis Humiliation, Biting, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Cock & Ball Torture, Electrocution, Insults, Nonbinary Ingsoc, Other, Power Play, Smut, but kinky, degredation, dont borrow straps, mostly bondage tho, small penis humiliation, theres a little plot in there and a lil angst if like you contextualize shit, to even the playing feild, well its more small strap humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Naughtager/pseuds/Neo_Naughtager
Summary: The process of upsubbing is rarely easy. But by Big Brother, Ingsoc would tame that brat.In which cock and ball is tortured.
Relationships: INGSOC/Epistemological Anarchism, INGSOC/Original Character
Kudos: 11





	Promise Me I Won't Die

“Well, I Must Admit- I’m Impressed. I don't Remember a Time That Anyone’s been Able Incapacitate Me like this...” The scientist chuckles, metal joints pulling against the stiff ropes that held him in place. “With the Exception of- Oh, What’s his Name? You know, The One Who Liked Breaking Windows.”

It’s clear he was simply talking to fill the silence, a sharp tinge to the edge of his voice. He talked to fill a void that would swallow him whole if he let it. Duckspeak, but the noncompliant kind- The kind of thoughtcriminals who knew they were caught. The authoritarian huffs, but gives him a small look. A reprieve of sorts, an escape; If there was a time to signal to them to stop now would be it. But Corneilius knew the safeword, and among the flurry of teasing criticisms about their knotwork and general stupid scientist words, that key phrase was missing.

“You know what to do, and no matter how irksome you are, I do trust you, in a Sick Way.” He’d said an hour prior. “Just… Promise Me This- This One Thing.” Of course the party was curious, so they asked for clarification. Though they weren’t expecting what came after.

“Promise Me… Promise Me I Won’t Die.”

It was an odd thing to ask, but with what elusive knowledge there was on the doctor, Ingsoc knew he had his reasons. So they’d agreed to the rather basic terms. And now they were here, with the Epistemological Anarchist strapped to the bed, the English Socialist above him, in a less than stellar motel far off the beaten path. But they were here now, and they had a role to play. and the authoritarian was not going to be subpar with it.

“Shut it, Prole…” The party hisses with a growl. “I have had just about enough of your mouth, So Doubleplusungood… Tch, Are you always so chatty right antebeing punished, _**Brat**_?”

Ep smirks a bit, that blatant facecrime that oh-so irked Winston to no end. “Ohhhhh~” The android purred, cocky as ever despite his predicament. “You Haven't Called me Brat in some T-”

Before another word could leave his silicone lips, Ingsoc backhanded him. Hard. The doctor droid reeled back as best he could in his restraints, and- the tingling pain from the impact gave the auth some… interesting feeling- one they couldn’t quite name.

“The Party did not instruct you to speak, Prole… It would be unsmartswise of you to try that again.” Winston smiles, caressing their hand. They knew what that feeling was as they gripped their fist. It was power. Sweet, sweet power. The electric joy that comes with the procuration of upsubbing. It was beautiful, and makes them smile “By BB, I have half a mind to gag you on the spot…” A wicked grin crosses their face. “But The Party wishes to hear you cry for mercy in full clarity…”

They tighten the binds, moving back to their position between his legs, clawing down the metal and silicone surface of his body without an inkling of restraint or care. Neil yelps, then hisses in that way that a lesser trained ear would think of as a purr. Winston very much knew it as a tender and delicate balance of both.

 _Don’t worry, Tin Man…_ They think to themselves, making sure all their necessary tools were in order. _I won’t let you die._ A strange sort of near feral grin spreads across their face. _But I’ll take plusgood pleasure in making you feel as if you have._

With the odd smirk on their face, they turn back to the restrained doctor. “Care to see the instruments you are to be punished with, Prole?” 

Ep smirks, chuckling in a way to disguise his nervousness. "Well, I, Don't think I'm Getting much of a Choice in This Situation, Am I?"

The off-compass smirks back. "You Aren't."

Patting the bound doctor's shoulder, Winston slides away for a quick moment, adjusting a loop here or there before returning to their position between its legs and above them. Ingsoc makes a quick note to thank a certain red hyper-rightist for letting them borrow such an impressive strap-on, and on more than one occasion, what a saint. Sure, sex toys were technically sexcrime, but it was not to be used in any way that- well you see- Ah, they’d find some way to write it off as something non-degenerate. It’s not as if Ep would be receiving any adequate pleasure from this ordeal (Though, knowing the mad doctor, who could be sure?). This was a tool, a weapon, if you will, and it was no laughing matter.

That was, until Corneilius began to laugh.

“And that is- What exactly? ‘Bout three inches of sad plastic? _Que Pena!_.” It shakes its head, letting out that annoying telescreen-ish cackle. “I Expected Better From you, A Fault on My end-”

They move back, tempted to cover themselves in embarrassment, but not willing to give the anarchist any power over them.

"The party- The Party is of Perfectly Average Size! A-A Bit Larger, actually!" Ingsoc says, trying to disguise the desperation for him to believe it in their voice.

"What's the average, A Thumbtack~?" The doctor cackles. "What's that doublethink Shit you Spew- Is Miniscule Gigantic?"

There was absolutely nothing wrong with the equipment they possessed, 7 inches was already more than most, Ep was doing this for no other reason than to get under his skin but… By BB, it was working like a charm.

“S-Stop acting as if you've never seen it before!” The Authoritarian whimpers out, face flushing red in… no, that couldn’t be shame. There was nothing to be ashamed of. Ingsoc felt no shame, never has and never will… But oh BB, the look that Corneilius gave them made the hyper-auth want to crawl into a hole and die.

“Well I've never Gotten a Good Look at it, Mister Missionary Position under the covers with the Lights Off~” The scientist mech cooed, seeming more calm than before- He always was in his element when it came to… this. The ceaseless taunting. It made Ingsoc feel… Small. But also… aroused something in them. They knew what it was, though they’d never tell. It would die with them and they and BB himself would be the only ones to know. Winston lowers their head, pouting softly to themselves as their voice waivers, growing quiet.

“It… It’s less sexcrime that way…” They mumble, closing their eyes to feel the heat of their scar on their face. Never has been. Never was… Never will be…

Doctor Corneilius shrugs- the best one could with one’s wrists strapped to a bed, anyway. “You still get Dicked Down, Either Way…” He says.

Once the hyper-auth regained their composure, having blackwhited themselves sane again, they smack him once again, harder than before. Something close to a growl, deep and feral, leaves their throat as they grasp for their baton. Ingsoc clicks a button on the handle of the instrument and shoves it against the robot doctor’s throat. They watch with near glee as he convulses under the electric current. It was an intoxicating sight, on top of just feeling so fucking right.

“It is You who will be getting ‘Dicked Down’, Prole…” Ingsoc says with a hiss. “Don't unthink who's Upsubbing in this situation…”

Another far too cocky smirk as Ep recovers from the shock, still twitching Ever so slightly. “W-W-Why don’t you Remind Me, De-Dear Oni-Chan~?” It’s voicebox glitches out. “Because it sure as Hell Ain't- AGH-!”

Ingsoc leapt to their feet on the bed, sending a swift kick to his jaw. God bless the Demonias, as they didn’t miss their mark. Ep’s head reels back with impact, a slight trickle of blood- no, oil- dripping from his mouth. Ingsoc wonders for a moment how it might taste between their own lips.

The auth stands up straight, examining the bot beneath them. As their eyes scrutinize his every inch laid bare, Winston could feel Corneilius begin to relent, squirming under their gaze like the pathetic worm it was. Looking down and scoffing at his dick in turn, Ingsoc let out a chastising laugh of their own.

“Tch, You're so Proud of this... Artificial piece of Junk…” They offer a scowl at the doctor’s cock- at 12 inches and as thick as a pop can, it was, very much intimidating. But intimidating is unintimidating, after all. “ If anything, Its size is... just Disappointing.”

Winston caught Ep moving his mouth to speak that crimethink of his, and so they lift their boot, swiftly pressing it down onto it’s dick. Not quite hard enough to be overbearingly miserable, but enough to show they mean business. As they always did. The yelp that rises from the doctor droid’s mouth was oh so doubleplus cute, and it began to squirm beneath them once again. Ingsoc smiles- and wide at that. _Upsubbing looks so good on you, Prole, So right…_ Ah, they couldn’t get distracted- there would be plenty of time to admire his submission later, when there were fucking the circuits out of this dumb bot.

“And-” Ingsoc continues, “Considering it's attached to such an Infertile Creature… Pathetic…”

They growl that last word, grinding their boot into his boot, a bit harder this time. Instead of yelp, the doctor whines, straining against his bonds, trying to pull away.

”P-Please- Ah! Agh… F-fuck…” Ep couldn’t even seem to get the proper words out. And it was driving Win crazy. To finally, **_finally_** have control over this blasted anarchist- their nerves were jumping as their mind raced. And yet, Ingsoc kept their composure still as ever, continuing their whole bit.

“It might be sizable, to say the least- monstrous would be more befitting, But so is any fucking Sexcrime Instrument. And Unlike Disobedient Doctors, those don’t fucking talk back.”

They grind their heel at different pressures, listening to the cacophony of mewls and yelps that spring from Ep’s lips. A plusgood sight to behold, it was.

“Ugh, pluspitiful… You know, at least I can Breed, Metal Maggot…” They scoff, lifting their boot from it’s dick, only to stomp on it. Yet again the scientist whimpers, and Ingsoc lets a small smile slip onto their face.

“And that's Exactly what I intend to do here, Prole…” Winston glances down, trying to read it’s expression. Ep’s breath- or at least it’s pantomime of such- was already quivering beneath their heel. As he should. As all should. It notices the hyper-auth looking at him, and for a moment they lock eyes, a bead of coolant dripping from the doctor’s forehead and down it’s cheek. He smirks. They didn’t. Ingsoc steps on his chest firmly before the bot could so much as get a word out, growling.

“So aroused already, Tin Man? How Doublepluspathetic of you…”

This time, to Winston’s surprise, Ep growls in retaliation, letting out a deep guttural hiss. If they were in range, they would have been bitten for sure. But the doctor mumbles something instead of baring his fangs in the way Ingsoc had come to expect.

“Come again, Metal Maggot?” Win spits, growling.

With a huff, the scientist turns its head, repeating the words it had spoken prior. “Just…. go and get it On W-With...”

Ingsoc tilts their head, brushing their hair from in front of their scar as it begins to glow in the dark of the room. “Where are your Goodthink Actions, Prole? I Don’t Think I heard a Please~”

The hyper-auth kneels on the doctor's chest, gripping Ep’s dick and tugging it roughly enough to elicit another pathetic whine from the doctor.

“C’mon, Tin Man. I Haven’t got all Postnoon.” They coo, gripping the silicone tight enough to leave their nail prints in the faux skin. Winston could feel it tremble beneath them. “Speak Carewise, Would You? I won’t Request again~”

It only took a few painfulwise jerks and squeezes for the doctor to comply, shaking and whining like the beast Ingsoc knew they were to tame. He’d make plusgood company if he’d only get rid of that ownlifewiseful patterns of his. And Winston could for sure fuck those right on out of it.

They release its cock from their grasp, wiping its essence off their hand with an air of disgust. Turning from it, they growl in abhorrence, both real and feigned. “You disgust me...” they huff. But in all the right ways.

Ingsoc pulls away, settling into position.

“Hope you Don’t Have anywhere to Go Postday, Prole~”

And with that, they were ready to give him hell.

* * *

Unlike most nights, the ferality seemed to take root in Ingsoc rather than Ep. It was their hands that clawed mercilessly into the doctor’s skin, gripping tightly as they fucked him with wild abandon; It was their teeth that dug into the bot’s neck and shoulders with every thrust. Finally- _FINALLY_ , they had gotten what they wanted. The filthy fucking anarchist doctor was right where he belonged, beneath a better theoretical ideology by far, and Winston was high off the adrenaline. They didn’t care that it was quick, all things considered, they were far too focused on finally getting what was so rightfully owed to them by birthright. They were only disappointed they hadn’t had more time to listen to the chorus of sounds, not quite mechanical and not quite human as the doctor was at their mercy. But Winston’s knees went weak, and their breath hitched, and it was over as it had begun- unceremoniously.

Ingsoc did their best not to disturb the worn out bot as they went about untying the restraints, easily dodging the half-hearted punch the doctor swung out. There were wounds bandaged, chargers plugged and soft words spoken- mostly from Ingsoc as talking seemed a bit beyond Ep’s capacity at the moment. But all was well, for the most part. Sure, Ingsoc would need to explain to Darwinist why his strap was broken in half, but broken was unbroken, after all. They pull closer to Ep, who turned away with a soft mumble, still too tired to care. As the doctor charged and rested, the hyper-auth sighed, running a hand through his coils.

 _No matter how much I want to,_ They began to think, as the sounds in the room began to dull and they nuzzled closer. _I won’t let you. I keep my promises._ Winston spares a final glance at the doctor, huffing softly. **_Unlike You._**


End file.
